Prismatic Spellblade Kenesu
Story and Appearance: Character In-game entry: Born in the world of Erith, Kenesu was exposed to both magic and arms from an early age where most of his peers would choose to master one of the two. Determined to prove to everyone that both can be wielded together, he joined a guild of Spellblades, and set out to the endless twisted elevators that go down to various biomes towards Erith's center. On each floor he descends, he collects crystals that seem to manipulate the elements and enhances his affinity for them. At first he had enough to make a sword, then later a staff and armors, and so he noticed that these are fragments of a greater piece, and deduces that the world's core would be the true source. Curious and filled with wonder, he sets out with a group of friends towards the spiral, down to where no warrior or mage has been before. Backstory/Lore (Official story related to my 6 units) (Erith the Spiral planet) Three centuries ago, the people of Erith discover a strange door connected to ancient mechanisms that appear too advanced for their time. People could come in to a massive room, yet nothing but a switch with a hole for an item of sorts is inside. As the years pass, more were found and curiosity for their function grew. engineers, mages, the military, historians and even religious prophets came to try and figure it out, yet none were successful. One day a peddler visits with his wares, as these locations became tourist attractions. An item from his goods suddenly glowed, a crystal piece, one of many in this world thought to be useless and lackluster. Out of curiosity he brought it closer to the switch, shining brighter. The room's mechanical parts started to shift, and as a whole descend deep into the ground. Beneath, a new world was found, filled with creatures and wonders no man has seen before. Years pass and the rooms were called Elevators. More of them were found on the world below that descend to even more worlds, which people now call Biomes. For some reason, the farther down they go, the more of the crystals became common. A new age suddenly came. Governments, Kingdoms, Institutions, and private groups pitched in to discover more of this mystery. A frenzy of adventurers descend daily for loot and fame. *WORK IN PROGRESS (character story up next)* Appearance Please view it from this link: http://imgur.com/CNv9fR1 In-Game Stats: Stats *Frankly I havent optimized stats yet, but here goes meh Abilities Leader Skill: Order of the Spellblades 50% boost to HP and ATK, 100% boost to elemental weakness damage, 150% boost to critical damage & Boosts BBATK when 5 or more elements are present Extra Skill: Spectrum Force Boosts ATK based on remaining HP (1% increase to ATK for every 1% HP. 100% max ATK). Raises ATK cap from 99999 to 130000 when Offensive type sphere is equipped. Brave Burst: Mirror Equinox 16 combo powerful Light elemental attack on all foes, adds 6 elements to attack to all allies, massively boosts BBATK, and boosts own ATK by 100% for 3 turns. * 350% boost to BBATK Super Brave Burst: Kaleidoscope 20 combo powerful 6-elemental attack on all enemies based on remaining HP, 8 combo powerful Light elemental attack on single enemy (damage increases with consecutive use). Massively boosts Elemental weakness damage for all allies, boosts Critical damage for all allies, and boosts own Elemental weakness damage for 3 turns *250% base damage, 7% damage increase per 1% HP remaining *400% base damage, 200% increase with consecutive use up to 2 times (800% max) *50% Elemental weakness damage *50% Critical damage Ultimate Brave Burst: Zenith and Nadir 24 combo powerful light attack on all foes. 12 combo powerful 6-elemental attack on single enemy based on remaining HP. Massively boosts critical damage, elemental weakness damage, and BBATK for 3 turns. Adds probability to perform 1 extra action to within the same turn. *300% critical damage boost *200% elemental weakness damage *500% BBATK *30% chance to perform 1 extra action *16% damage increase per 1% HP remaining SP OPTIONS * 50% boost to ATK (20sp) * Further boosts ATK to 70% (5sp) * Further boosts ATK to 90% (5sp) * Further boosts ATK to 110% (5sp) * Further boosts ATK to 130% (5sp) * 20% boost to HP, DEF and REC (20sp) * Boosts own Critical damage by 70% (20sp) * Further boosts own Critical damage to 100% (10sp) * Adds 60% critical hit rate buff to all allies for 3 turns to BB/SBB (20sp) * Allows BB effects to last an additional turn (45sp) * Adds massive (2000%) random dark attack to UBB (35sp) * Boosts critical damage boost (100%) on Leader skill * Adds spark damage boost (100%) to Leader skill (25sp) * Adds 10% all element mitigation to Leader skill (30sp) *Honestly I haven't had the time to check proper sp values for these (if you can help me, then it's greatly appreciated :D ) Quotes Summon Quote: Have you found the elevator on this biome yet? I'm quite in a hurry you know... Evolution Quote: Alas my crystal scythe is complete. Jotuns be weary of my blade! Fusion Quote: Another piece sparkles for me Notes *Kenesu is a character I made for a friend who has played with me for more than 3 years now. The full set of 6 characters is meant to honor those people. I'm gonna submit the others for the next contests :) *This unit is dedicated to be either a full-on nuker, or a hybrid nuking support for raid. *on SBB: The 6-elemental aoe attack is meant to maximize FH/FG scores. Since the attack itself is 6-elem, EWD will take effect regardless of the element of enemies. This seems to be a meta Gumi or Alim has not touched yet. This is also therefor Kenesu's core selling point. *on SBB: The consecutive use single attack is meant for raid targetting when Kenesu is built as hybrid support. *on BB: as most buffs are here, the +1turn BB effects option from SP is meant to maximize the 3-turn max damage for the single attack of SBB *on UBB: Opposite of SBB, the 6 elements is on single target attack. This is co-combo with the 2 other skills and can be used to immediately reduce HP from Raid boss parts (ie Kielzar's sword). *on UBB: Kenesu therefor has a combo with BB when done right if the 1 extra action triggers. UBB->BB->SBB(for next 3turns) for a 4-turn play *Kenesu's BB costs are deliberately made high This page was made by Akosijabo2 ign: Gospel player ID 13712469 Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:OmniEvolution Category:Omni